Fairy Idol/References
* The song "I'm Too Sexy for My Sexy" is a parody of "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. * First time we see Chester's mom in the picture frame. * Chester's mom also has a paper bag on her head. * Chester's second time to have a fairy godparent. The first was being It's A Wishful Life. * This episode is included in Fairy Idol (DVD and VHS) * Santa Claus is extremely buff in this appearance, despite him being shown as large in other appearances. * First time we see the invention Mr. Crocker made the portal to Fairy world. * This episode is a parody of American Idol. * In this episode, it shows that Cosmo sings Soprano (despite being a guy). * In this episode, Wanda calls the Timmy clone a "twerp", a well known line said by Vicky. * One of the genies who are with Norm when he got magical build-up, looks like Jeannie, main character from TV show I Dream of Jeannie. * It may be possible that Anti-Fairies are not allowed to participate, despite the fact that it said in Da Rules that 'When a fairy godparent quits the position can be filled by any magical creature, but, since the anti-fairies are not seen during the Fairy Idol episode and another possibility is that since they are a Fairies opposite they have no need to become a Fairy Godparent. * During the performance on the Fairy Idol, a fairy sang the Fairly Odd Parents theme song. * Also in the performance, the gnomes in red suits sang We're not Pixies, this is a parody of the Fairly Odd Parents Song We're Pixies, which happened after School's Out. * This special reunites Carlos Alazraqui and Tom Kenny, who had previously worked together on two other nick shows, Rocko's Modern Life and CatDog. * It is revealed here that Blonda may be in love with Juandissimo, as evidenced by her reaction after he sings "I'm Too Sexy For My Sexy". * This is of one few times where Timmy uses something that is supposed to be bad to his advantage as he tricked Norm to go without magic for two whole weeks causing him to explode. * Cosmo and Wanda can only do well in a duet (which nearly cost them had it not been for Cosmo's quick thinking). * Cosmo reveals he has a crush on Diana DeGarmo who provides his singing voice this episode. * Apparently, people have used their first genie wish for a sandwich so many times. Norm even mentions that is the reason why they made the video about genies that was shown at the beginning of the episode. * The Tooth Fairy sings Chip Skylark's song My Shiny Teeth and Me, marking this episode as one of the song's many appearances. * People appear to have used their second genie wish for something related to money and power until it horribly goes awry a lot. This in turn usually leads people to use the third wish to unwish everything that had just had happened. *Why is Juandissimo competing in Fairy Idol to become a Fairy GodParent if he's already Remy Buxaplenty's GodParent? *Cosmo and Wanda went only 24 hrs. without granting wishes and they exploded, but Norm exploded in two weeks. *During the song Gimme The Wand, there's a few scenes where Norm the Genie has legs. * When Chester goes around the world, he visits the Arctic (Polar Bear land), there are penguins there, this is illogical, as they are found in the Antarctic. * Why Would Blonda Want Wanda to win? Wanda took Blonda's zappy in Blondas Have More Fun! *In any scene, Norm's eyes color is colored pink. *In the scene when Chester used the pager Norm gave him by TV's "R" US, Norm didn't have a crown when he showed up taking a bath. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia